


Snow!

by Tommyboy



Series: January 2015 Drabbles [4]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 1drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Snow!

Standing outside the Barlow home, it was a surprise to all of them. The kids took off, screaming as the white powder fell from the skies above.

“Snow!” they were all yelling as they held out their hands catching the gift from Mother Nature.

Gary was the first to laugh at them, followed by Mark. They were having a family gathering. Family being with the Owens’s and Howard with his two girls, along with Jason, even though he wasn’t involved in the latest album, he was still part of the family.

Gary stepped out to enjoy the snow fall himself.


End file.
